Drunk Love's Confessions
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: Everyone's got that crazy booze story. Our favorite Konoha 11 gather in a local bar and share their stories during the celebration of Neji's wedding.
1. Hinata's Confession

Kimiko: Aloha my faithful readers :) So i may or may not add some more drunken lovin' for you to enjoy but for now the previous ones were rewritten! Please enjoy I hope my spelling and grammar have been corrected other wise i need to drop outta college now! :D

PS: at the tip that they were much to OOC i have attempted to alter their actions and attitudes, but hey when your drunk, your not always you :P. Thank you for flying air Kimiko :D

* * *

The guys had gathered up at a nearby bar to relax after their latest missions. Their eldest and most serious companion, Neji, had been broken down and was finally getting married. Sake was being passed around, the cheeks of several of the men were flushed and stories were beginning to break loose, of course the main topic was usually Neji and his embarrassing moments. But soon a new topic was brought into light.

"Naruto your getting way past your buzz there, a few more sips and you won't remember a thing!" Kiba teased with his darker skin equally as flushed.

"Ha! You," he paused and took a large gulp of alcohol. "You ain't seen nothing til you seen my girl drunk!" He cried in his slightly drunken state.

Neji looked over at him, his lifeless stare as usual, but the alcohol influenced Naruto began his story unfazed. Drunk and sober alike gave audience to the drunk man's story.

"Each and e'ry one of ya was there! For sure I 'memer this like it was yesterday! Didn't know the lady had it in 'er!" Naruto exclaimed. Some struggled to recall the night he referred and in their surrender gave their full attention to the story.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Hinata and the girls had popped in a recently popular shinobi club for a little fun and drinks. Of course most of our heroins had yet to seduce their life long dream man. Hinata, with all the courage she had gained over the years, had yet to gain enough to spell out her year long yearning for Naruto to him. She often waited at, or followed him to the Ramen shop he favored and tried in vain to make conversation with him. However, anytime the pink haired woman of his dreams came around, her attempts were blatantly ignored._

_Her good friends made frequent attempts to cheer her up and the madness always followed. As they entered most of their male counterparts could be found. Ino and Sakura made haste in fighting over Sasuke who made little effort to give them the attention they desired as he ordered his sake. Ino had plenty within the first few moments of arriving. Her sixth was on its way as Kiba made his way over to order as well._

_Noticing her obviously pinked cheeks and slumped figure at the bar, he offered her some conversation._

"_Hey Ino you might wanna take it easy with the sake your going to go unco-" He was quickly interrupted as she chugged the sixth and pulled him close to her._

"_You know Kiba your cute now that i take a look at ya, We should go out some time!" Ino said with a sly smile. She ordered three more and offered him one._

"_Uh sure just take it easy ok?" Kiba warned her with a slightly heated face. She chugged several more bottles and began to sing songs that brought several sets of eyes their way. Kiba's face smoked a bright red and he sipped some alcohol quietly. She would have to be removed from the club soon, he thought to himself._

* * *

_The others were in no better situation. Temari the usually serious and assertive woman was slipped a heavy dose of alcohol by Ino, and was now on the table in a surprising lack of clothing dancing off step to the music. Shikamaru was below her muttering what was most likely complaints about what was happening, unaware that he too was being slipped large amounts of this same strong alcohol. Drink after drink appeared at his side and without any realization several empty bottles lay around him and he slumped back in utter intoxication._

_Soon Temari was on the floor with the drunk Shikamaru. Temari danced around him quite seductively as Shikamaru gave slight jerky, stiff movements one could only assume was dancing._

* * *

_Neji and TenTen were together at a further table. TenTen was now quite drunk and dancing quite wildly. Neji watched slightly amused although few could tell. TenTen pulled at him whining for him to join her. He refused in his usual polite but harsh way. While pulling at him her usually tightly wrapped buns slipped out and her long hair swayed at her bottom. Distracted by the unusual sight TenTen successfully dragged him to a standing position and began to dance up on him. _

_Uncharacteristically uncomfortable Neji tried to both keep his facial expressions in check as the curved woman touched him inappropriately with her own body and keep the wild girl in check before her actions became regrettable. Her face breath close to Neji's, she chuckled. "Loosen up Neji!" He grunted at her drunken lack of respect for proper suffixes._

_After awhile Neji was seen taking the now unconscious woman from the bar._

* * *

_Now of course after Sasuke had left due to irritation, Sakura was left to mope drunkly at the bar counter. Naruto could not refuse and sat next to her arguing that Sasuke was an ass. The drunken Sakura gave a little sound then turned to look him in the eye. "Piss off already Naruto."__Sakura had told him to piss off on more than one occasion. He made no move to head her warning. _

_Hinata fell into depression watching the love sick Naruto. So much so that everything she was offered she drank obediently and, with a very low alcohol tolerance, and little experience she was soon the most drunk of them all. Sakura went to Hinata with Naruto trailing behind her hoping the pink shine on her cheeks wasn't just embarrassment._

"_HELLO NARUUUTOOO!"Hinata said happily. Naruto stared at her in shock. Sakura escaped as Naruto contemplated the possibility of momentary insanity. Hinata was louder than the music in the club. That was impossible._

"_Naruto put down that - **HIC** - Sake and talk to me. Why don't you ever - **HIC** - talk to meeee! Your **always** with Sakura. What's she got that I- **HIC** - that I dont" Hinata spouted madly in her first drunken stupor._

"_I Like her alot Hinata. She's so beautiful and kind. I didnt know that was bad." Naruto responded fearfully. Hinata got up, her revealing outfit bringing a darker tint to his cheeks._

"_WHY DO YOU - HIC - WHY DO YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH? - HIC - SHE'S PROBABLY NOT EVEN A VIRGIN NO MORES!" Hinata pleaded swaying. "SHE DIDN'T LIKE YOUZ THEN...SHE DOESNT LIKE YOUZ NOWWWWWWW!" She swatted at Naruto with her finger."I'VE BEEN LIKE STTTANKING YOU FOR LIKE EVAR HIC HIC AND ALL YOU CAN NOTICE IS THAT PINK HAIRED BUTCH!"_

_Naruto stood stone still just staring at the beyond wasted girl. "I..." Naruto replied stupidly. "I had no idea you felt that way..." He continued to stare. "I'm...I...I'm sorry Hinata..."_

"_YOUUUR DARN SURE SHOULD BE. WHAT DOES SHE GOTS DATS SO SPRECIAL? I GOTS BIGGER BOOBIES! TOUCH UHMM YOU'LL SEE! WHY DONT YOUZ LIKE ME?" Hinata asked._

_Naruto readily answered her. "She's beautiful! She's a teammate so she always supports me! and she...and...a" Naruto relpied finally noticing that his crush was worthless. She hadn't done shit for him and he kept chasing her. He frowned._

"_YO SEEEE NOWS RIGHT! I'M MUCH BETTER HAN SAKURA. I CAN MAKE SEX WITH YOU, YOU CAN LOVZ ME! I CAN EVEN HAVE YOUR LITTLE MINI NARUTO'S" Hinata said she laughed. Her legs shook slightly and she grabbed at the table softly. Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Naruto stared dumbfounded at her._

* * *

_Hinata grumbled. She threw the sheets off and was almost knocked off her feet by the most atrocious headache she had ever had. She walked into the bath room, threw her tiny clubbing clothes off and began to shower._

_Waking up a little further she began to suds her body. She gently caressed her flawless white skin making sure her breasts and woman parts were covered in suds. When she fully awoke, she was surprised by a large thud. She turned her head and found the man of her dreams lying on the ground. She rushed over from the tub naked and suds covered. _

_"Naruto-kun! What on earth are you doing her! What's w-wrong?" She asked fighting her long lost stutter. He groaned and blinked his beautiful blue eyes at her. They widened to the size of some large apples then he passed out again as his nose suffered some massive blood loss. She looked down and her face turned almost as red as the blood gushing from Naruto's nose. She grabbed a towel and covered her self then dragged him to the bed she had woken up in. _

"_Naruto-kun are you okay? Where am I? I swore i was in my bathroom but you're here, a-and by any chance...D-Did you watch me change?" Hinata asked hoping that was the reason that he was bleeding. She didn't faint, she was too worried._

_Hinata straddled him and felt his forehead with her own. Her breasts were over Naruto's head as she did. He woke and the site lit up his face. He sat up quickly pushing her off him gently. The space in his underwear had become quite limited._

_"Hinata-chan do you remember drinking yesterday, and everything you said to me? You probably have a massive hangover, I'd be no shock if you couldn't remember anything. You shouted strange things about loving me and i think stalking me. You knocked out quick after that and i took you home with me and left you on my bed. When you came to you strolled right past me in the bathroom and started taking a shower...__" Naruto said slowly getting softer and softer. _

_As Hinata took in all this new information her face turned a different shade of red. Naruto scooted away from the dripping naked girl as her slightest movement would make him need new underwear. She was soon a far too dark shade of red and was no longer conscious. Naruto sighed and made a feeble attempt to put the towel she had back on her with out tearing through his boxers._

* * *

_Hinata shot up later looking around. Naruto was next to her with his usual huge grin on. __"Hello there, had a nice nap?" She squealed. "Naruto-kun I apologize for my unsightly behavior! Did you find it repulsive did i make things awkward for you now?" Hinata asked shyly._

_Naruto explained every thing from the previous night over again and she apologized a million times. Naruto chuckled and reasurred her that he forgave her. "Actually your heartfelt feelings did something for me. They showed me just how shallow my feelings for Sakura were and they disappeared fast. But I really couldn't get you out of my head after i got into bed so i think i might have fallen for you..." he droned off with a blush._

"_Umm N-N-Naruto-kun, since we umm met a-a-are w-w-we y-you know, b-boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto grinned a foxy grin and got real close to her face. "Is that what you want?" She turned bright pink and looked down into her lap._

_"y...yes!" She said quickly. Naruto grinned even wider and grabbed her in a big hug. "Then yes we are!" he exclaimed. She looked up with wide eyes and with his face so close, s__he kissed him. Realizing what she did, she jumped off with a furious blush._

_He laughed shortly and kissed her back. His aroused state returned, she was still only in a towel threatening to come loose and they were now kissing. He could hardly take anything else and broke their kiss. Hinata sat a little dazed her cheeks slightly flushed her lips wet n glistening and eyes only half open as if still asleep._

_"Sorry Hinata, but do you know what you've done to me? I'm not holding back any more!" Naruto asked with a chuckle. Hinata gasped an looked down at his crotch. He said grabbing her arm gently. She was pushed back down onto the bed and their kiss continued. Her heart raced and she touched his face with both hands almost moaning into the kiss. His tongue explored her open mouth and she finally let out a moan. He let go and looked at her smirking._

_"That good huh?" She blushed again and covered her face in shame. He pushed her hands away and kissed her again at the same time his rough hands snuck under her towel and she gasped. He played with her supple breasts making her squirm beneath him. He broke the kiss to laugh a bit and replace his hand with his mouth. She gasped out and arched them more into his mouth. He sucked them both using hand and mouth alternately. They were now erect, wet and a dark pink. She exhaled sharply as Naruto made his way kiss by kiss to her nether regions._

_He touched it lightly enjoying her reaction. Her legs closed tightly together and he pried them apart. He dove in quickly lapping up her juices and inserting a finger firing her up even more. Naruto kissed her quickly, her moans were getting out of control. Her pushed another finger in while she was distracted by the kiss. She arched sharply and pushed her hips onto his fingers. After four of them had gone in with ease, he unleashed his impatient member and aligned it with Hinata's dripping entrance. _

_He looked into her scared eyes. "Hinata, as impatient as I am, there's no way I'll do this if you don't wan't me to." he said airily. She was at a loss, she wanted him to the point that the pain made little difference to her. She wrapped her feet around his slender body and pulled him inside her. Her response was given and the deed was done. He could feel her tight, wetness engulfing him, it was almost enough to make him cum. Both inexperienced lovers were nearing their climax. Naruto proceeded to thrust his entire length into the small girl's body their grunts and moans synchronizing. He pulled out and released his seed and she called his name for the world as she climaxed as well. _

_Falling beside her they grinned and shared one last kiss. She gasped realizing her father would start a war if she didn't return soon. They cleaned up, got fully clothed, and set off to her Estate. once their a final kiss was exchanged and they set on their different ways. Hinata glowed. Her patience was finally rewarded._

Naruto, at the lack of a death wish, left out the part about him stealing her virginity and told the rest of the story in detail.

* * *

Kimiko: I feel so dirty! Virgin writin dirty stories! :P Hope i've improved!


	2. TenTen's Naked Morning

Kimiko: OMG NEJI I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIEESS!

Neji: ...Just write the story woman.

* * *

A loud crash was heard from the other side of the bar where the girls often went. Reminiscing the sound of the voice he heard apologizing he rolled his eyes with a inaudible snort. "Speaking of crazy women and alcohol...TenTen was no treasure either." Neji said with a facepalm.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Neji and TenTen were engaged in a sparring match like any other day. The stakes had been set as usual, the loser bought drinks and the winner's orders were absolute.__ TenTen leaped into the air and launched her standard multiple scroll weapon jutsu at Neji from his frontal approach. He did as she expected him to. He went into his Heavenly spin._

_TenTen made a few shadow clones. Four were made into shuriken, two were sent beneath Neji to restrain him._

_As he slowed she charged him knowing his move's slight weakness. she flung thousands of kunai his way and followed with a few giant ninja stars. He dodged them all hitting each at safe points with chakra induced hands and charged at her as she flipped in the air and a good distance from him. She threw a long sharp pole into the air and the spear's head multiplied and rained on him. In his attempt to dodge he forgot about the clones he noticed earlier in the spar and they reached up and grabbed his hands pulling him to the ground. the spear heads poked Neji's flesh but did not injure him, TenTen pulled on the chakra strings she was using to control them and grinned._

_"Guess who's buying drinks today!" she said jumping on him. She released her clones and dispersed her weapons. Neji rolled his eyes._

_"Hn. Cheap shot. Let's go." He lifted her off of him and set off towards the usual bar before Gai and Lee could follow._

* * *

_When she walked in she found Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Temari, and Shikamaru. In a few moments the whole gang was split up. __TenTen went and sat down and Neji followed._

_They sat down in the way back. TenTen called for a few bottles of Sake and ordered that Neji drink too. Neji drank the strong liquid and stared at TenTen as she downed the bottles with no restraint._

_"WoooO! I beatcha good today Neji-kun!" She grinned like a fox._

_Neji snorted at her celebration. "It was a lucky shot. There's no way I would have fallen for it if it had not been for the strange new weapon you held above me." he said looking away. Her smile grew._

_"No excuses Mr. Hyuuga-kun!" She said downing another bottle. They exchanged conversation as they would any other day. TenTen rarely pined Neji down this was a real celebration for her. She downed several more bottles during their conversation and nearing the last minutes of the store being open, her face was bright red and her words no longer made much sense. Neji carried the girl over her shoulders to her place of residence. _

_Being the closest of the three in the team Neji had been given a spare key to TenTen's house in case of emergencies or situations much like this._

* * *

_When she woke up she had the worlds greatest Hangover and looked around. She had her clothes on from the previous night and decided it was much to hot for them. She removed them all. She walked to the bathroom and returned to the guest room she enjoyed sleeping in more than her own room. The sun wasn't up yet and her head was pounding. She grabbed on to the body pillow next to her and cuddled tightly against it. _

* * *

_Neji woke up feeling really heavy. He tried to get up but he just couldn't his body wouldn't move. He opened his gorgeous pale eyes and snapped them shut again from the blinding light of the morning. He opened them again to find TenTen on top of him. Her naked flesh was pressed against his own half naked one. His eyes widened a fraction but his composure returned instantly. He stiffly attempted to break away from her grasp but only succeeded in stirring the vicious TenTen._

_"Mngh?" she uttered inarticulate words reaching for the lost body heat. She grabbed at Neji, in quite the inappropriate place and and dragged him back to the bed securing his position with a koala hug. Her exposed womanhood could be felt tightly against his natural morning situation. _

_His struggles only proved fruitless against TenTen's night grip. she rolled over still koala hugging him and held his head tightly between her ample breasts. His feeble movements of his head only evoked arousing moans and gasps from the sleeping TenTen. Neji's face flushed and he kept still fighting to keep himself in check._

_TenTen was waking up. Her grip on Neji released some and he squirmed. TenTen rolled over on top of him and yawned. She straddled him for a while not completely awake yet and stared down at him. Slowly her eyes began to widen and her face gained deeper tints of red. T__hen she fell back onto him passed out from shock. Neji sweat dropped. _

* * *

_TenTen came through again several hours later and rolled out of her bed. She stretched and enjoyed a cool breeze drifting through the room. Neji sat and gazed at her with his finally regained composure. She looked back at him and fell silent. _

_"Wha...What's going on Neji?" She asked forgetting about formalities. He sat up, his hair in a sexy tousled mess and no longer in a pony tail. His very fit body tensing at the thought of having to explain this situation then fix himself in the bathroom if possible. _

_He ran a hand through his long brown locks and TenTen stared in awe of the beautiful man in her bed. _

_Neji scowled and tried to fix his hair. TenTen grabbed his hands and continued to simply take him in. Doing the same Neji couldn't help but turn a almost invisible shade of pink as he fixated his stare on the naked woman's body. She jumped at the slight color change and followed his eyes. In a humiliated attempt to get his eyes off her, she pushed her body to his and hid herself._

_"Oh...Oh. god. What happened...what's going on?__" She said tearing up at her exposed self. Neji Put her on the bed and threw the covers over her. She covered up. He strutted out of the room and she heard her shower turn on. She took the time to compose her self, fix the trembling of her nether regions and go into her room. _

_Inside the bathroom Neji quickly did the same and returned to the guest room where Tenten generously kept back up clothing for him. The two met once again after TenTen had showered as well and returned to their team without another word about what had happened._

* * *

"What? Seriously? Why didn't you pounce on that while you had the chance Neji! You idiot!" Kiba and Naruto nagged. He shot of pity and annoyance.

"I can control myself unlike men like you. Just because you didn't explain doesn't mean I couldn't figure out when Hinata came home that night Naruto-_**KUN**_." He said narrowing his eyes. Naruto looked away and Kiba laughed.

"And you Inuzuka, being seduced by Ino, how pathetic." Neji said smirking and looking back at the table who was laughing at the two.

"Hmf."

* * *

Kimiko: Sooo I changed it a bit they dont get freaky here any more but they shall later :)


	3. Getting tipsy at the Mall

Kimiko: Enjoy my pretties :)

* * *

"Ha! Naruto your story can't even compare to the first time I saw her drunk!" Kiba almost bragged.

* * *

**FLASH BACK!**

_"Kiba-kun KIBA-KUN! will you go with me to the mall I need some one to carry my bags." Ino asked sweetly. Kiba jumped at the blonde girl's voice._

_Ino was a well known shopper. She visited every store at least once and made sure to make at least one purchase at each one. Kiba was slowly covered by the many bags and boxes of various types of __ jewelry, food, clothes, make up, shoes, clothes, jewelry and did I mention clothes? __Finally, there was only one store left. Kiba stumbled from the last store._

_She stopped next to him at the other end of the mall. She wiped her forehead and stretched her back. "Man that was a work out."_

_"You want a real workout? Carry your own damn things." Kiba muttered. Ino smiled and smacked him on the back almost causing him to drop everything. He scowled. Ino pointed at a nice little bar near the end of the mall. "Chill! We can rest over there!" She grinned already making her way over._

_He rushed over as well and sat down. Ino came over and sat next to him. She ordered a drink. She cheerfully slapped the money in the bartender's hand and eagerly awaited her drink. It finally came out and it was a very beautifully decorated bottle slightly larger than most Sake bottles she had seen. He grabbed her cup and Kiba's and poured them both a bit to drink. Kiba was much to tired to drink anything. Ino shrugged and drank his as well._

_However soon Ino's face was flushed, and she had only had a few cups. Kiba's suspicions grew watching Ino reach hungrily at the bottle to chug it's contents down and quickly order another. Her face grew darker shades of pink and her breath was erratic. Kiba blushed and glared over at the bartender. _

_"Oi! What the fuck is she drinking?" Kiba yelled. _

_"It's a sweet fruity liquid nicotine laced drink we are trying out." The bartender muttered. Kiba almost exploded. _

_"Why the fuck would you serve something so stupidly addictive?" Kiba screamed gaining the attention of costumers nearby. He dragged Ino from the store with all of the things she had bought._

_Ino walked behind him complaining about being dragged from the amazing drink and about how hot it had become. He turned to yell at her only ending up stumbling over him self. Ino was half naked and working on removing her underwear. Kiba lit up and grabbed the idiot drunk. _

_"Let's sing a song Kiba I'm bored." Ino said starting to rock from side to side. She started singing. Ino's words were slurred. Akamaru quickly grabbed the girl's things and Kiba grabbed the girl. They took off to the roofs of the buildings._

_Ino finally slumped in Kiba's arms passed out from intoxication._

_"Shit Ino wake up! **I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**" Ino just laid there. Kiba sighed. He took her and all her stupid things to Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan, do you know where Ino lives!" Kiba asked Sakura who was looking down at a file._

_"Sure she lives in room 75 sixth floor of konoichi apartments. Why did you need to…..oh." She said finally looking up from the file she held._

_Kiba sweat dropped and left. He got the apartment and kicked the door open. He'd fix that later. He put Ino on her bed and put all the crap she bought on the floor. Then he slumped down on the bed right next to her and gave in to his exhaustion._

* * *

_Ino started to come through. __She looked around and she was in her room. Wondering what had happened she found the knocked out Kiba sleeping next to her. She laughed assuming what had happened. _

_She let her hair down from the pony tail she normally had and took off her clothes as Kiba slept. She got in and washed herself. From her small breasts to her slender legs and feet. She sighed refreshed, put on a towel and walked out of the bathroom. _

_"Hey sleeping puppy! Wake up already!" She said poking at Kiba's dark skin. His face was so soft despite his rugged looks. She traced the red triangles he sported on his face. He groaned a little and she began running her hands through his short, messy, brown hair. He blinked awake. _

_"Well seeing the situation, I assume I got wasted on you so I suppose I owe you a little something." She said her naked body inching closer. Kiba watched her wide eyed. She pushed her lips to the skin of his cheek moving to his chin, neck, collar bone, and firm chest. He squirmed looking at the ceiling with a face much like a tomato. _

_"Mmn...ngh..." He stifled his strange urge to call her name out. Ino laughed at his torment. She leaned into his ear._

_"Shall I reward you Kiba-kun?" She said coyly. He grunted in surprise. He struggled against pushing her down as she continued her torture. _

_'why in the heavens is she doing this? and with me? Should i just feel lucky? what the fuck am i doing?' Kiba yelled mentally squeezing his eyes tight as one of Ino's white hands traced his hard chest and stomach and lay gently against the painful erection he was now sporting. She chuckled into his neck the vibrations escalating from her lips to his neck. _

_"I..! Ino!" he gasped out his hands struggling not to grab her pale flesh. She whispered into his ear. "Yes, Kiba? Do you **need** something?" He moaned. Ino's hand slipped into his suddenly unbuttoned pants. His lower parts were already so hot and throbbing softly. She licked her lips for Kiba to see. He threw his head back when Ino thrust his length into her mouth. "A...AH!" _

_She sucked painfully slow licking everything she could reach with her tongue. Kiba grabbed her head and pushed it so that his length almost choked her. She gasped pulling off him. He cringed. _

_"My! Someone needs this bad! You're just dripping! How long has it been Kiba?" She said removing her towel. Her question fell on deaf ears as Kiba watched the woman's body approach him. She straddled him fingering herself while Kiba watched engorged member twitching against her butt. She moaned keeping one eye on Kiba. She fingered at her nipples too waiting for Kiba to join her. His hand moved slowly towards her. He pulled her towards him suddenly. _

_He muttered what seemed to be an apology. He ripped her smaller fingers from her womanhood and replaced them with three of his own bigger ones. "Mn-AH! Finally Kiba-kun!" she gasped out. He dove his face to her chest nibbling on her nipples tenderly. She laughed in her utter ecstasy. Kiba moved his fingers lining his throbbing member with her dripping core. He felt Ino tighten around him and their bodies release unimaginable heat. He was lost in the indescribable feeling. So wet and tight around him, a smooth surrounding sending waves of pleasure up from his groin to the rest of his body. He felt Ino tense up thrusting into her with all his might._

_"O-OH GOD! OMIGOD YES KIBA!" Ino gasped out face contorted in pleasure. His grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her onto him faster and harder. He felt himself tense up, his scrotum tightened, his face scrunched._

_"I-I...Ino! I'm gonn-AH!" Kiba tried to warn as his load was released into Ino's body setting off her orgasm as well. They moaned together. _

_"Ino? What the fuck happened to your door?" Sakura called. She walked into the room slapped her forehead and exited the building. "Why bother with her." Ino laughed at the sudden intruder. Kiba blushed from ear to ear. _

_"Let's continue?" Ino said. They carried on that way until both fell sleep holding the other close._

* * *

I just noticed they all end the same way I'll try to change it up next chappie okay! Review!


	4. Temari Vs Ino

Kimiko: shikamaruuuu i love u n ur big brainnsss :D Enjoy the rewrite

* * *

"Shikamru what was Temari like when you first found her drunk?" Naruto asked completely ignoring Kiba's grotesquely detailed story.

"That day was a fucking drag." Shikamaru said frowning.

* * *

**FLASH BACK!**

Temari strolled through the Hidden Leaf village being guided by Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." she called. He sighed hoping they could make it to their temporary home with out any trouble.

"Can we stop for a drink or two?" She said pointing at a small but quaint nearby bar.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered following the older woman.

Shikamaru lit a cigarette. Temari glared at it. He shrugged her glares off and took a deep puff.

"Why do you smoke those so often? You're going to die early you know." Temari whined. Shikamaru shrugged again and walked over to a table and sat. Temari sighed in aggravation. She ordered four sake bottles and an ashtray for the idiot in front of her. Two were given to Shikamaru, two stayed with Temari.

"I really don't want this much to drink Temari." He said with a sigh.

"Drink it all or i'll shove a funnel up your ass and poor the Sake in." She said with a glare. He sweat dropped knowing she'd soon be drunk enough to actually try it.

"Che...fine troublesome woman." He chugged the first and second quickly and returned to his smoke. She ordered him two more and he sighed in defeat. He was now relieved he had a high alcohol tolerance. Several bottles later and a two packs of cigarettes later, Temari was pink in the face and Shikamaru was a bit tipsy and light headed.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Temari handed him another and chugged down one her self. Shikamaru drank this one a little slower. After one more bottle Shikamaru's face broke out in a pink tint.

Ino walked in. "Yo sandy, what'd you do to Shikamaru?" She asked. Temari got up and growled at the said blonde.

"We were getting drinks dumbass. Is that a problem?" Temari answered raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Just don't have to much! Idiots like you probably can't hold much alcohol." Ino said with a bigger smirk. Temari growled.

"Listen piggy I could probably hold three times the alcohol you could." Temari said glaring.

"Your on sand bitch. Lets go who ever holds the most doesn't have to pay the bill." Ino said.

They ordered a whole bunch of sake and started to drink. They drank and drank until Ino passed out. Temari got up and cheered drunkly spewing profanities at the unconscious blonde. Shikamaru had fallen asleep on their table.

He looked up. Temari was grinning in achievement face completely red while Ino lay on the ground muttering god knows what. Unbelievable numbers of sake bottles and cups were scattered between and around the two.

Shikamaru had drunken a few bottles himself.

The music started to play. Temari went to the table and jumped on it. Every one joined around her and cheered her on. She jumped and went crowd surfing. Shikamaru slumped into his chair.

Temari was stripping on one of the tables for all the men in the bar. All the men were staring contently. Shikamaru walked over and yanked her off the table sobering up enough to realize his guest, the elder sister of a very scary man, was being eye raped by several men.

"Ehhhh We going home now Shikamaruu? We was having so much funnn whyyy?" Temari whined in slurred words and druken hand movements. He rolled his eyes and put her clothes back on. She was just like his mother when she drank, even when sober. Shikamaru walked out with Temari passed out in his arms.

He tried to transport them to the apartment but couldn't. He had Temari in his hands and She was too heavy to hold any other way. He sighed.

"Troublesome drunk blonde." He muttered. He walked of in the direction of their home. He lay her on his bed lacking the energy to get her to her own. He sat down too removing his shirt to sleep as well. He whipped out a cigarette to finish before bed. Just as he reached for his lighter he felt a hand on his back. He jumped and looked behind him Temari looked at him pink faced and half lidded.

"Shikamaru...come here." She whispered out. The cigarette fell from his lips as he turned to her.

"W-What is it..." He asked almost frightened seeing this look on Ino's face several times.

She hugged his back. He stiffened and looked at her. She kissed at his back nibbling here and there. Shikamaru faced away from her concentrating so he couldn't be seduced by the drunk woman. He fingered his back and moved her lips up to the back of her neck.

She heard him give a little noise and continued. She pulled his hair from his usual pineapple style. It fell to his shoulders and framed his face. She came around to look at him from the front.

"My god you really should quit the ponytail!" She said in awe.

He grunted in annoyance reaching to fix it. The woman grabbed his hands and pushed him back onto the bed restraining him.

She smirked and pressed their lips together. Although no stranger to sex, Shikamaru responded hesitantly like a small child in conflict. But loosened up into the kiss and their tongues began to dance.

Temari took over sliding her hands up his chest. He jumped breaking their kiss and she lowered her self to his chest. She flicked his dark nipples playfully, unzipping his pants and sliding her hand in. Shikamaru moved his hands from her head onto her back. He slid them around reaching her breasts massaging them. Temari groaned.

"NGH!" Temari firmly wrapped a hand around his length and gave it a gentle tug. His hands fell limp at his sides as all of his blood rushed towards her hand. She felt him swell a bit more and began to pump.

"Che...f-ck!" Shikamaru stifled his moans with a few curses as Temari gave it a light peck. her lips surrounded the member moving up and down lubricating it for later. She could feel him tensing up and looked up to grin at him. He scowled and looked away. She rose and opened her already wet lower lips over his throbbing member. She dropped down on him and tightened watching him cry out and arch into the wet heat. She gasped quietly noticing how much he filled her up. He moved inside her slowly.

His thrusts became faster and deeper. He picked her up still inside her and lay her on the bed. He continued thrusting. She clenched tight balls of sheets in her fists screaming his name and random demands.

"Hurry! I'm...its uh!" Incomprehensible fragments escaped as they both reached their limit. Shikamaru flipped her over, grabbed her waist and proceeded to relieve them both. They called each other's names loudly and collapsed next to each other.

"Troublesome women..." Shikamaru breathed out.

"Ha. I love you too Shikamaru."

* * *

Ino Barged in on the naked couple still quite wasted. "Hey you...you hoe face! You...hic..We wernt we didnt finish our challenge ok? Don't think you winned this one!" She proceeded to pass out without any realization of what she walked in on. Shikamaru put her on an extra futon and lay back with Temari.

* * *

Kimiko: I hope you enjoyed my chappie It was very rushed because I am banned and writting this so please just tell me and when I am able I will get back on and write and re edit okay. Now I had better get off before someone sees me. Please review!


	5. Warprince's deticated Harem

Kimiko: So this is still dedicated to a reviewer and im sorry to the reviewer that does not appreciate harems please skip this chapter and enjoy the others :)

* * *

"Can you believe them?" Ino said looking at the laughing group of boys. The girls rolled their eyes.

"I know they talk as though their drunken firsts were any better!" Sakura scowled.

"Y-Yes. I remember Naruto's first time drunk with me...was qu-quite startling. Although i believe the fault is not all his..." Hinata bravely stuttered out. Temari blushed as the other girls looked at her as she began.

* * *

**FLASH BACK!**

_Naruto was walking Hinata home one night. He was replaying their hooking up in his head with a smile. Hinata looked at him and saw his smile._

_"W-What's so funny N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto woke up from his daze and turned to Hinata with a foxy grin._

_"Hinata-hime didn't I tell you that you shouldn't stutter so much? I was just thinking of the day we got together." He almost saw smoke come from her head as she directed her gaze at the ground._

_Naruto chuckled. "hahah You ok? I'm sorry for bringing it up so directly" He said. Hinata shook her head to forgive him._

_"I'-I'm fine Naruto-kun. Ehh.. l-look over there N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile. He looked around and saw Temari, Anko, and Tayuya walking into a building. Hinata made her way over to the building and followed them._

_Naruto started after dumbfounded and followed shortly after. When he entered he found Hinata and the three said girls sitting at a table. He walked over and sat next to Hinata. He put his hands around Hinata's waist under the table._

_Temari summoned a waiter over to their table and ordered a round of drinks. She ordered for every one. Lord only knows what she called for. They chatted while sipping their drinks._

_"Hey lets go dance!" Temari suggested. They all nodded and clambered on to the dance floor. Hinata and Naruto sat out as Tayuya and Anko danced together and Temari danced with a few strangers._

_Soon they got tired and joined Naruto and Hinata again. Temari ordered two more rounds of drinks. They all chugged them down and started to talk again._

_"Hmm I cant wait to get back home. Maybe I'll call Kakashi-sensei for a little hard-core training." Anko said with a drunken smile._

_"Ha! No way! he'll be far too busy training me, it's always severe long lasting hardcore training too." Tayuya said with slightly slurred words. Anko glared stupidly at Tayuya._

_"As if! Kakashi is a man with taste. A taste for me and my training. Besides he wants some one sexy to train with." Anko said running her hand up and down her side._

_Tayuya rolled her eyes. "I agree Kakashi is a man who like sexy training partners. That is why he likes my training. He also enjoys my company for those long and lonely nights. He thinks they really suck hard." Tayuya said flipping her hair over her shoulders._

_"What ever just watch. Naruto-kun who is sexier me or Tayuya?" Anko asked seductively. Naruto looked at Hinata and blushed._

_"Naruto thinks I'm sexier right Naruto!" Temari said her head swaying. Naruto looked between them all._

_Naruto stared at the girls. They all gathered around him._

_"Come with me tonight and I'll show you sexy." Tayuya purred. Naruto smiled the drinks getting the better of him. "Hmm lead the way hot stuff."_

_"Come with me big boy and you'll have a night full of training to get really fast and strong. I guarantee you'll be drenched in sweat so bring some clothes." Anko said with a wink. "Ah can't really argue with that..." He said putting his face near Anko's._

_"Naruto you know I'm the best if you need proof I can certainly provide it." Temari said resting her head on his shoulder. He looked at her. "I-I'm sure you could."_

_"Naruto you know I'm the best I can show the night of your life. My training would be the best and you know it." Anko said climbing on to his lap. He put his hands on her bottom and said. "I-I-I'm sure."_

_"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said teary eyed. Naruto sweat dropped._

_The girls got closer. Naruto squeezed out and ran with a smirk to the door. The girls followed him in hot pursuit._

_"Naruto come back you know you need me!" Temari said swaying her hips as she sped walked. Tayuya practically tackled his back. She grabbed his back side and gave it a squeeze. Naruto jumped and with an awkward laugh walked faster._

_As he got to his house he opened the door and looked around. No one was there. He got inside and locked the door. He panted. Feeling a little relieved but a little disappointed as well, he shed his sweaty clothes and entered his shower._

_After cleansing himself he got out and walked to his bed. He felt much more like himself after the shower. There instead of finding his clothing lying there he found the four girls from earlier. They all tackled him and pinned him to the bed. He looked around in a panicked stated to find some thing to help him._

_They immediately attacked different parts of his body. Hinata sat by him taking full control of his lips kissing him until they were swollen. Temari sat nearby massaging his upper chest and shoulders kissing down his body hungrily. Anko nibbled at his package begging for it to come out of its hiding place. Tayuya nibbled at his inner thighs rubbing up and down them._

_He started to get tight in his pants and sweat. Anko took his now quite erect man hood out and two sets of lips surrounded it. _

_"Oh..!" Anko and Tayuya were kissing down his length licking and sucking what they could even playing with his ball sack. Little sounds began to escape his lips as Hinata kissed him. Hinata and Temari each took one of Naruto's hand and sucked on three lined up fingers. Naruto blushed watching all of this happen. The girls lowered his wet fingers from their mouths and inserted them into their wet netherlands. Soon the room was filled with gasping and pleasured cries. Anko quickly mounted Naruto and began riding him quite roughly. Tayuya sat in front of her taking Naruto's fingers inside her and touching Anko lightly as she bounced up and down. _

_Hinata straddled Naruto's face and cried out as he began to pleasure her with his tongue. Hinata fingered Temari who was now playing with Naruto's pink nipples and firm chest. Every so often the woman would switch places Naruto's position would be changed and soon all of the girls were exhausted and Naruto released his final load into and on the last woman. Just as the others began to hunger for him again Naruto's sight began to fade into darkness._

_"Naruto! Naruto! Sir? Sir? SIR? **SIR**?" Some one called. Naruto sprung awake with a flushed face. He wondered how much of that actually happened. He looked around Hinata was knocked out in his lap, quite near his new found erection, Anko , Tayuya and Temari were pass out on top of each other under the table. _

_The bartender who woke him watched silently. Naruto picked up his woman and left quickly hoping no one could see his situation. "Sir? These three?" The bartender called._

_"GOOD LUCK!" Naruto screamed at him. The waiter sweat dropped and left them there until the morning._

_"Sorry Hinata, but I need you like now or this is never going to go away!" Naruto said sprinting off to his house._

* * *

Kimiko: Hehe i made it a dream XD i thought about it and no matter the amount of alcohol i just don't see those girls doing Naruto for real...except Hinata.


	6. Neji's Attraction

Kimiko: I have returned! Applaud my minions! I rewrote the previous chapters of this story hopefully they are more enjoyable i noticed they are all very short and rushed perhaps i may draw this one out a bit longer.

haha jk here is your long awaited chappie :)

* * *

"So Neji, if you did'nt get freaky that night when did you? What the heck got TenTen through that thick skull of yours?" Asked choji influenced by Naruto and Kiba to probe the stoic man. He sighed in aggravation a sign that he was agreeing to tell the story.

* * *

_TenTen and Neji's sparring session had come to an early end. TenTen declared she had plans and took off leaving Neji to spar alone. Lee bounded into his training area sensing TenTen's departure. Gai followed. They got caught up in their delusions of youth and Neji took the chance to slip deeper into the forest closer to where TenTen lived._

_He wandered around aimlessly checking the area for other unwanted people before he settled to spar. Right before he entered his Hyuuga stance, he heard a painful grunt and a long string of curses followed it. He followed the noises and hid as sought out the noise maker. As he edged nearer weapons of all sorts could be found wedged into trees, rocks and sometimes animals. He raised an eyebrow and looked into the field the girl, he now assumed was TenTen, was in._

_She was working on something, something dangerous. She was badly wounded bleeding from several areas but what ever she was doing meant more than all that to her. He followed what seemed to be chakra strings on her fingers to a giant mass of moving weapons in the shape of what looked to be a dragon. It moved like a dragon the weapons moving intricately to become a deadly weapon. It left her wide open should the enemy escape the new tool. She made a few clones and sparred against them. Every so often she would lose control of her jutsu and the weapons would explode and scatter everywhere some even injuring her and dispersing her clones._

_He heard the familiar string of curses as she punched the ground and performed the jutsu again. She tugged on an open scroll. She performed almost a summoning jutsu and again the mass of weapons erupted from the scroll in small poofs. She immediately latched onto the weapons with the chakra strings and tore apart some trees and passing animals. One weapon escaped her and flew towards Neji. The sound caught TenTen's attention and she sent her prototype after the intruder. Neji came out and performed his heavenly spin. It quickly chopped apart at the weapons sending them flying in every direction, however as he kept spinning the force of the attack soon had him sinking into the earth around him and the weapons seemed to have no end. TenTen recognized Neji and retracted the chakra strings. The weapons dropped to the floor or flew in various directions._

_She rushed over as best her injured body could to help Neji out of the crater she put him in. "I'm so sorry I didn't think you would be out here to find me!" She helped him up only to stumble herself._

_"What exactly was that?" Neji asked stabilizing them both._

_"Oh, I was working on a new technique to introduce to my collection." She said "It takes 100,000 shuriken, kunai, needles and various other ninja tools to create a dragon capable of tearing things apart with one touch. The final blow is once the target is swallowed by the mass. They are shredded beyond recognition." She explained with a complex smile. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow._

_"Hn. It was impressive. Left a lot to be desired though." She frowned knowing he was right. He watched her again as they headed towards her house._

_Once inside, with the key Neji got from her, TenTen was placed on the guest bed Neji had slept on several times and he brought medical supplies. Dirt, leaves and the rust from several weapons had entered the wounds. She continued to think to herself not noticing any of the painful substances being poured into her wounds or the pressure Neji was applying to them. She was a konoichi she had experienced worse._

_When he had just about finished, TenTen looked over at him. "Have a drink with me Neji?" She asked._

_He narrowed his eyes remembering what happened the last time she was drunk. She looked at him in quiet question and he gave into her request just once. She made her way to the kitchen and poured them both a large glass of something Neji did not see the title of. TenTen gulped it down and continued to think. Neji took his time drinking it. As soon as Neji finished a cup she refilled it only helping along the red tint becoming visible on his pale cheeks._

_She unknowingly distracted the man from the intoxicating amounts he was drinking with her sure fire determination to fix her jutsu._

_"I can't understand what goes wrong. I mean I've tried everything to get it just to the point it is at now!" She complained pouring Neji another drink. He sipped it._

_"Disperse your chakra more evenly, and a way to protect your weak spot is imperative, this jutsu of yours not only requires an ungodly amount of concentration and agility but quite a bit of chakra as well i assume." Neji said finishing his drink._

_TenTen contemplated it. She stood up quickly drinking only her second drink and pulled at him. "Neji will try sparring with me using my new jutsu?" She begged successfully pulling him from his chair. Neji's balance was compromised by the alcohol and he swayed. In a complete loss of balance, Neji fell forward pulling TenTen down with him._

_He pushed himself up and looked at the injured woman underneath him. He suddenly craved skin contact with her. He touched the few bruises and scrapes on her beautifully tanned skin. She fell completely silent gazing unblinking into his eyes._

_**A/N: Lemon Starts here, those who would like to skip proceed to next line of bold words.**_

_"N-Neji..." TenTen whispered out. He continued to caress her face and moved down to her collarbone and shoulders. Neji hesitated, never before had such simple human features looked so...touchable, edible? He lowered his face to them leaving a feathery kiss on each collar bone. "AH!" TenTen's eyes fell closed and her hands went around his head._

_"What on earth are you doing..." She gasped out. Unable to process his thoughts any longer he continued kissing lightly down the woman's body. "Mnn..wh..Ah.." TenTen fell into his flow._

_She shirt was suddenly no longer on her body, and Neji contemplated her breasts for a moment. TenTen watched in slight aroused humor. He noticed the look and dove down to nibble on the little pink bud on the tip of her mounds. He took pleasure in the gasps she could no longer hold in._

_The sounds made him long for more and his senses blurred. He touched her delicately tracing her firm stomach with his tongue relishing every moan and gasp he elicited from her lips. Her lips he thought. He returned to eye level with her and stared at them. Quite plump and a light watermelon color. He dove in for a taste. To his delight, she was sweeter than any fruit he had ever tasted. It was quite the addicting feeling connecting with her lips._

_His hands roamed with minds of their own. One caressed her breast lightly fingering the nipple teasingly. She writhed underneath him impatiently. The other snuck into her now revealed panties. How he could get her clothes of was beyond TenTen's imagination. All thoughts went to white as she felt Neji's fingers part her soaking entrance. He explored a bit enjoying her fretful outbursts of pleasured sounds._

_He felt her hips grind against his fingers and smirked in vain content. He penetrated her dark space with two fingers pushing deep into the girl feeling her every nook and cranny. She clawed at his, back face red in absolute pleasure gasping and demanding more. Her body arched and her leg happened to touch him. Neji flinched noticing his unbecoming situation. TenTen followed his reaction rubbing against the engorged member through the fabric of his pants. He bit his lip refusing to give in to the girl's feeble attempt. In his distraction, TenTen reached a playful arm down cupping Neji's tight bulge. He grunted letting his head fall to hide his shameful faces._

_She smiled evilly ready to return the favor. His fingers thrusted inside her suddenly distracting her for a moment. She bit her lip unzipping his pants and reaching inside. He almost toppled over on top of her When her slender fingers made first contact with it. She fingered it slowly taking control of the situation. He glared at her as best he could supporting himself above her as he clawed at the ground. It was so large and throbbing in her hands._

_She gave it a tug and sat amused at the sudden turn of events. She rubbed it slowly from the tip to the length. Neji rolled away from her but acting quickly TenTen rolled on top hand still around him. She opened his pants completely and grinned from ear to ear. He watched her closely. She lowered her head to her hand and his member and licked slowly from the top to the bottom._

_"F...F-ck!" Neji said biting into his hand. She took the whole thing into her mouth and bobbed her head watching Neji's reaction. "Sh! Sh-it...SHIT! H-Hold on!" He begged. She looked at him still holding him in her mouth. He tried sitting up half way leaning on his elbows._

_"Mmnn wmn mmm mmm mammt?" She asked letting Neji feel her words vibrate against him. He fell back covering his face with one hand and the other digging into the floor. She laughed and continued bobbing moaning occasionally to elicit a gaspy moan from the usually stoic man. His toes curled his head leaned back, and she felt him tense. She let go not allowing him to reach his climactic moment. She laughed at his pitiful state._

_He scowled and turned the tables again. He was suddenly on top of her all further clothing was no longer on and his member twitched against TenTen's entrance. She gasped. "Wai-ah!" She was interrupted by the tip of Neji's erection penetrating her lips slowly then sliding back out. He continued to probe at her, bathing in the pleasure. TenTen's legs snuck around his waist and her hands grabbed at his upper body, she forced his entire length into her. In ecstasy they both cried out._

_"F-Fuck! Neji...move!" TenTen cried out clutching his slender body. He shuddered at the sound of his name and complied instantly, thrusting within her as fast as logic could allow. TenTen brought her hips to meet him each time calling out his name. Neji picked her up and sat on his feet. He continued to bounce her on himself sucking on her tender breast only stopping to taste her sweet lips. With a final deep thrust he released everything inside her and she too climaxed. TenTen fell to the floor Neji fell beside her._

_**A/N: End of lemon *'.'***_

_"What the fuck did we just do..." TenTen asked herself. Neji was already out, exhausted from the sex and alcohol. She clothed herself in shame and took him back to the guest room. She trudged to her bed room and curled up in her bed hoping to sleep without haunting._

* * *

_The next morning, Neji awoke to a very chilled breeze. He was lacking a surprising amount of clothes... and memory. His head throbbed giving away the fact that he may have been drinking. Judging by the plain room and bed he was in, and the familiar vanilla and chocolate like smells coming from the bed, he decided he had ended up at TenTen's house. He wondered towards the kitchen where familiar sounds and smells were coming from._

_He watched the girl cook two sets of food. She sported only a T-shirt probably not expecting him awake so soon. The deal breaker was her long hair out of it's natural buns. The urge to touch her spread through his body. He stared at his hands in confusion._

_"Why are you just standing there...say something when you enter a room Neji." TenTen said back facing him. He smirked._

_"Sorry, ninja habits die hard." He said edging near her cautiously. "What exactly happened yesterday?" He asked quietly. He looked at her noticing she ceased all movements. He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "TenT-" he started. She turned abruptly towards him and he stopped speaking. She glared at him._

_"You idiot. You don't remember a thing." She said. Neji glared at her desperately trying to recall something. She continued to cook. Only communicating with him to point out the fact that he was standing in her kitchen bare-assed. He jumped and quickly left the room. A while later TenTen was eating at the table across from his meal when Neji walked in fully showered and clothed. He sat down to eat and their usual comfortable silence turned into a painful awkward one. They both finished eating and Neji offered to clean up. TenTen disappeared with out another word to get ready for the day._

_They both set out to meet their team._

_TenTen asked to spar with Lee. She told the excited man she had a new technique she wished to try out with him. He beamed at the chance. They disappeared into a clearing and Neji slumped to the ground. Gai chased his student energetically to watch the 'youthful exchange of fists.' Neji folded his legs straightened his posture and meditated. Whatever had happened between he and TenTen seemed quite important._

_He thought back to finding TenTen in the forest sparring alone, returning to her house to treat her wounds, chatting over a few drinks and after that things got blurry. He had stumbled then bits and pieces of skin contact and erotic noises flashed through his inner vision. His eyes shot open to his usual stoic expression._

_They must have had..sex. It was the only logical reason for his teammate to be so angry with him. The only question was why? He had fell subject to intoxication before and never had it lead to sexual intercourse with anyone. Perhaps his bond with TenTen had grown to the point that sex was something he unconsciously desired? He had to speak with her about this but he knew the only chance he would get is in her house._

_He walked off in that direction contemplating how this situation could be fixed._

* * *

_TenTen headed home exhausted completely from sparring with Lee. She rushed the rest of the distance home so she could finally rest. She busted inside collapsing in the much easier to get to guest room. She inhaled deeply. It still smelled just like the Hyuuga man. She groaned. After so many years together in perfect company something threw their lives completely off track and he doesn't even remember._

_'Why would I just go along with something like that?' She screamed at herself mentally. 'Sure he's attractive and there was alcohol but so what the same situation has occurred before...why now?' Her head was a mess and from a corner Neji watched her think over her frustrations thinking of what to say._

_"I think I may be attracted to you." Neji offered up. TenTen lifted her up and eyed him in exasperation._

_"Really now. You remember?" She said sitting up on the bed. He nodded quickly and sat next to her._

_"I believe our close relationship as teammates, has created a comfort zone in my mind. I believe because of the comfort your presence provides me, Subconsciously I...sought a physical form of comfort from you as well." Neji tried to explain in his usual stoic manner. TenTen watched him. In his eyes she could see how he battled against the idea of having sex with her out of love._

_"So you love me." She said straight. His eyebrow twitched and he looked away. "I do not know." He heard her sigh and returned his gaze._

_"Close enough. What you just said was the equivalent of 'I love you because you make me feel comfortable, I want you because I love you.' But i suppose I feel something along the same lines as well seeing as how I went to the end with you. But what happens now?" She asked._

_"Nothing, let fate play out as it will." He said. She looked at and leaned over to push her lips against his and then quickly pull away._

_"That is a good start, but fate doesn't change until you move." She said dragging him down on the bed. She snuggled close to him and they slept._

* * *

_A few months later an official couple was born, Neji moved in with TenTen secretly, then a year later a marriage proposal was accepted._

* * *

The men clapped at their friend's story. Behind the wall TenTen blushed while the girls bullied her about the story.


End file.
